What I Couldn't Give You
by ComicKid99
Summary: The amazing scene in 'Asylum of the Daleks' between Amy and Rory. There are extra scenes and thoughts. Enjoy!


**What I Couldn't Give You**

"You want kids. You have always wanted kids; ever since you WERE a kid. And I can't have them."

The look on her face killed him. The memories came flooding back even though he was supposed to be making her remember. The beige walls of the doctor's office stayed with him. The smell of it, the rain pouring down the window, and the tear running from Amy's eye when the doctor told them they couldn't have kids. He remembered looking at her and holding her tight as she sobbed. He hated them more than ever that day. The Silence and Kovarian- he HATED them. They ruined their chance to have a kid they could raise themselves.

"I know."

He watched as Amy turned away from him. His heart broke when he knew she was reliving the pain of that day. The pain they both felt every since. Kicking him out was one of the worst things she could've done, but he didn't care because she was still hurting.

"Whatever they did to me at Demon's Run, I can't ever give you children."

His head ran wild with thoughts and ideas.

"We have River. We have Melody. Our daughter."

"It's not the same, Rory. You know it isn't."

He wanted to just shut her up and tell her. He didn't care about the kids now. He still had her, and that was enough. But everything happened too fast for them and soon he lost one of the only things in the world he loved; Amelia Jessica Pond. HIS wife. He remembered the day she kicked him out too well; every day he had nightmares about it. The feelings he felt when he walked in to see his suitcase packed by the door with her standing there.

"I didn't kick you out... I gave you up."

"You...you didn't have to. I didn't care about any of that stuff because I still had you."

"How do I know that? Children; the one thing you wanted. The thing I couldn't give you."

"Amy...I don't-"

"So don't you dare talk to me about waiting outside a box because that is nothing, Rory, NOTHING compared to giving you up!"

He felt her pain and went to touch her but she flinched away. It's like she wasn't Amy anymore; she didn't know what love felt like. Love didn't compute. Maybe she was becoming more and more like a Dalek.

That thought made him remember why the conversation began. He grabbed the device on his wrist.

"Just give me your arm, let me put this on you!"

"No, get off me."

"JUST GIVE ME YOUR ARM!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

That hit him hard; those cold words. Like he was poison. He couldn't touch the woman he loved so what was the point in living anymore? He might as well save her.

He felt something under her jacket and pulled the sleeve away. She already had a device on. Confusion spread across both of their faces. Then, they remembered Rule One.

"It's the Doctor's. When you were asleep he must've-"

"Time Lord. What's the betting he doesn't even need it?"

"Then why didn't he just tell us?"

He seemed so unsure, but Amy knew. She looked around to see the Doctor tweaking his bow tie on the monitor and knew he'd saved their marriage. She just had to finish the job. She looked at Rory to see him leaning against the wall. Before she could say anything he spoke first.

"What about what I couldn't give you?"

"...What?"

"There must've been something. The Doctor had a sense of adventure, he had a life I couldn't give you, and you went running into that box. I couldn't give you the happiness he did."

"Rory-"

"No, don't deny it. It's true. I couldn't give you that."

"...No, you couldn't," She said and took a step closer, "You gave me so much more than that."

Rory turned to face her, tears down his face like hers.

"You gave me your life; your love. Ever since we were kids you were there. Supporting me, being there when everyone else wasn't. I always had a shoulder to cry on. I always had a best friend- I had you. And that's what made me fall in love with you so much. Without you I wouldn't be as happy as I am today. The Doctor only had a small part to play. You've ALWAYS been there. I'll never forget that."

Rory smiled gently at her, a forgiving look in his eye. Happy, Amy gave him the same look. All they had to do now was escape the Asylum. The Asylum of the Daleks...


End file.
